


G-A-S-T

by Rose_de_Noire



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: Pretty much just a porn drabble





	G-A-S-T

He’s on his back, beneath Gaston and it’s the only place in the world he wants to be right now. Gaston’s teeth, those damn little fangs, are buried as deep in his shoulder as Gaston is buried in him. LeFou’s short nails in turn dig deep crescents into Gaston’s biceps while he moans in pleasure, arching up against the solid wall of muscle.  
Gaston moves faster as he pushes his hand between them and curls his fingers around LeFou’s cock and then groans, nipping and biting on LeFou’s neck. “You’re the best LeFou, mon bien-aimé, mon amour…” there are more bites and LeFou’s close to losing himself to pleasure and he’s not aware what he says and moans between Gaston’s hard thrusts. “Gast… Gast…” he can’t get himself to get the rest out at the pace Gaston is now hammering into his body, he’s also too far gone to think. So he just moans the next best thing, the one he can get in between the punishing staccato. “G…” and Gaston slams back and then pulls almost out all the way, “A…” And another thrust as deep Gaston can go and LeFou almost yells, “S-T-O-N.” Then Gaston does that thing with his hand at the same time he hits home on the spot and LeFou _does_ yell as he comes. “GASTOOON!”  
  
They lie there, both drenched in sweat, clinging to each other, sharing lazy, post orgasmic kisses as Gaston suddenly begins to laugh. “Did you… did youu…” he takes a deep breath then hurries to say it, “did you just spell my name while…” and off he is again, deep laughter rolling out of him.  
LeFou blushes deeply but slaps Gaston playfully on the shoulder anyway. “You taught me to spell, you know?”  
Gaston stops laughing for a moment to kiss LeFou deeply and to murmur against his lips, “Je t’aime, LeFou. Je t’aime.” And he’s laughing again.  
LeFou laughs happily with him, before he murmurs, “I love you too, G-A-S-T-O-N.”

  



End file.
